


The Detention Club

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Bad Boy Magnus Bane, Clary and Jace are cute, Cute, Detention, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Floof, Fluff, Friendship, Getting in Trouble, Jock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Making Friends, Saturday detention, Smoking, Swearing, Sweet, The Breakfast Club Au, Weed, a little bit, alec is totally in love, is valentine really that bad?, isabelle and simon are cute, magnus is so gorgeously lovely, not really - Freeform, principal garroway?, smoking weed, valentine isnt too bad a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Six go in... 3 couples come out! Saturday Morning Detention - A lot of weed smoking, some hot kissing and some cute set-up!The Breakfast Club AU. I love this film and saw a discussion about whether there were any AU's for Shadowhunters...I had to write one cos I love it so much! It's gifted to the girl who was looking for Breakfast Club AU's - hope you like it!This is total floof - if you've seen the movie you will know the premise and can probably guess who the character's are based on but it's not quite the same.You have to imagine the start where they make friends with Simon and Clary...cos I didn't write that part!! haha!





	The Detention Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/gifts).



Sliding along the hallways of Alicante High in his tube socks, Alexander Lightwood wondered how on earth he had ended up here?

Around him were his five other detention buddies, also slipping on the floor, whooping as they raced along the halls. 

“This way!” His sister, Isabelle, shouted, pointing towards the gym, and the group turned as one and scrambled along. Why none of them were wearing shoes was beyond Alec’s thinking at that moment, but he guessed there must be a reason.

As they slammed through the door of the gym, he felt Magnus’ fingers lace through his before he was dragged towards the far door, Clary and Jace linked to Magnus on his left, Izzy and Simon holding onto Alec on the right.

Where their fingers were linked, Alec felt sparks running up his arms, which must be the after effect of the weed they had just smoked.

They ran en mass to the door at the far side but slammed into it when it wouldn’t open.

“Oh shit!” Isabelle said, still giggling as she had been for ages. “We’re trapped!”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Simon began to chant, rocking backwards and forwards next to her. “I can have one detention on my record. One is okay. I can’t have more. This means more if he catches us! I’ll never get accepted for college!”

The teens all looked at each other, then Magnus gave Alec’s hand a squeeze, igniting the tingles again, before he dropped it and turned away from the door. 

“You guys go!” he said, still smiling from his high. “I’ll take this one for the team, not like the guy doesn’t loathe me already.”

“No!” Alec said sharply, “You can’t, he already gave you like 5 more detentions! This’ll mean even more.”

“And?” Magnus said, locking eyes with him defiantly, voice soft, “Earlier you were saying that I’m not worth the ground you walk on, so why do you give a fuck?”

“Come on Alec!” Jace said then, pulling at his hand where he was now clutching Magnus’ arm, “Let him do this, it’ll be worse if it’s all of us! He wants to do it, right Bane?”

Magnus nodded and pushed Alec away into Jace’s arms.

Alec gave Magnus a final tortured look, then turned and followed his siblings and their friends to exit through the door they had just come in by.

Once they were out, they could hear as Magnus began to yell and scream from the gym, “Valentine! Oh Mr V! I'm here. Come get me you loser!”

The five teens turned and ran back down the hall, Alec still slipping along in his socked feet, barreling around corners and trying to make it back before Mr. Valentine did. 

As they finally reached the door to the library, they all threw themselves through and slammed themselves into their seats, picking up pens and scratching nonsensically on the essays they should have been writing. 

Not three minutes later, Valentine marched in, dragging Magnus with him, the door clanging noisily as it hit the wall. 

“Which of you….you….losers,” he seethed, hand gripping Magnus’ shoulder and causing him to grimace at the pain, “Were with _him_ causing commotion in the hallway? He didn’t go alone and I demand to know! Now!” As he roared his anger, bits of spittle flew out and his face turned almost purple in his rage. Meanwhile, his squat neck was bulging as he breathed heavily.

“None of us, Sir!” Simon piped up, face turning red as he lied. “We were just sitting here, writing our essays like you told us to.” 

“He’s right, Sir,” Alec agreed, eyes tracing Magnus’ face, where his mouth was twitching as though he was trying not to smile. “We didn’t hear any commotion.”

Nearby, Clary had buried her head in the hood of her jacket, body heaving with laughter, unable to stop herself. Jace kept prodding her lightly, but it didn’t stop her giggles, instead it seemed to make it worse.

“What’s wrong with her?” Valentine barked out, finger pointing right at Clary.

“She’s just a little hysterical,” Izzy said from the seat beside Simon. “She gets like this when she feels threatened.”

“Threatened?” Valentine asked, voice going softer. “I haven’t threatened you!”

“Oh but sir,” Magnus said next to him, “You did! In fact you threatened us all, remember? You said, Don’t mess with the bull or you’ll get the horns!” Magnus managed a passable imitation of Valentine’s voice, drawing strangled laughter from all the others. He smiled, then continued, “If that’s not a threat, then I don’t know what is!”

“Oi, you!” Valentine said, hand gripping Magnus more tightly, “Shut your yap! I was talking to her!”

“Don’t forget that ‘her’ is Principal Garroway’s daughter….Sir!” Jace said, voice firm, eyes flashing.

“Not when she’s in my detention room, she’s not. She’s just another delinquent who did something stupid! Now tell me, who was in the hall with this little idiot?”

“I already told you, it was just me!” Magnus protested, glaring up at the man and flinching under his hold. 

“Fine! Then you are going in the tank! And I’m locking you in until the end of the day! The rest of you will not move from those seats, any more monkey business is ill advised!” Valentine grumbled, pulling Magnus out of the room by the scruff of his neck. 

The group in the library stared at each other in shock as Valentine stomped out. 

“You’ve gotta tell your dad how he treats people, Clary,” Izzy groaned, tossing her hair over her shoulder, her face reflecting her shock at Valentine’s attitude. “He’s so awful!”

“Dad knows, but he’s the only one who ever volunteers to do Saturday detention and he can’t afford to pay anyone else. Also, it’s really hard to sack someone and it’s his word against ours.” Clary said sadly, as she lifted her head up and shoved back her hood, revealing her ginger curls. 

“Well, it’s bloody unfair and he needs to be called out on it!” Alec said, rising to his feet and stepping towards the closed door. He had been angry earlier when Magnus had insisted on pulling out a screw to stop the door from propping open, but was now grateful that they had some limited privacy from Valentine “We can’t leave Magnus in the tank! Not when he saved us all.”

Suddenly there was a huge crash from behind them, and plaster dust wafted around the room, leaving a coat of white dust over everything. 

They all stared in shock as Magnus picked himself up from the floor and nonchalantly waved at them.

“Hi guys, I’m back! What was that nice thing you were saying, Alexander?” he purred.

“Quick!” Jace yelled, as they heard the sound of running feet in the hallway.

They all jumped back into their seats and Alec pulled Magnus under the desk in front of him, his long legs bracketing his body.

Just in time, as Valentine slammed back through the door.

“What the fuck was that noise?” he yelled, staring around them as if he expected to see them doing something wrong. 

“Noise, sir?” Asked Isabelle, gazing at him innocently.

“What noise do you mean sir?” Asked Jace, looking around the room with a stupidly simple expression on his face. 

Suddenly, Alec felt one of Magnus hands creep up his trousers and onto his bare leg. He slammed his knees together in shock, crushing Magnus’ head between them, who banged his hand on the underside of the desk in surprise.

Jace began to drum on the table, quickly joined by Isabelle, who was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

“Stop it you idiots!” Valentine screamed. “”Stop all this damn ruckus!”

Under the table, Magnus rubbed his ears where Alec’s thick thighs had squeezed against them. They had fallen apart now, and he could see the tight muscles bulging against his jeans, as well as an interesting bulge in his crotch region. 

He had seen Alec’s interest earlier, so he reached out a finger and gently stroked over the outline of his quadricep. 

Alec’s reaction was to moan loudly. 

Immediately, Simon started to fake cough explosively, and Jace and Clary joined in, making as much noise as possible. Meanwhile, Isabelle muffled her laughter and Alec slapped Magnus’ hand away under the table. 

“That noise, Sir?” Simon asked carefully.

“No, that was not the noise, Mr Lewis!” Valentine ground out, watching them all suspiciously. They all stared back, faces blank. 

“Well Sir, if that wasn’t the noise, then we didn’t hear anything else. I’ll be sure to tell my dad that you were hearing strange noises though when I get home. He can check out the room and maybe pay for you to get your ears checked Sir?” Clary said innocently. 

“Thank you Miss Fray,” Valentine snapped, “My ears are perfectly fine. No more noise now! You sit here in silence and write those essays. I will be back to check on you soon!”

When Valentine closed the door behind him, Alec reached under the table and hauled Magnus up.

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” he asked him, face going red as he thought about Magnus’ hand caressing his legs. 

“What Alexander? So uptight, you can’t bear for someone to accidentally touch you?” he asked, face splitting into a grin.

“No!” Alec exclaimed, face flaming now. “I’ve had girlfriends…”

“Oh you’ve had girlfriends, have you? There’s me thinking you and blondie here were boyfriends, steady dates, lovebirds!” Magnus giggled, sweeping a hand through his messy mohican and straightening up some strands.

Alec watched the motion, too distracted to bother replying, but Jace did it for them both, “He’s my brother, you sicko!” he yelled at Magnus, face also turning red as he stood up and faced off with Magnus. His fingers crawled into fists as he stared at him.

“It’s okay Jace,” Alec said, “Ignore him!” 

“After I rescued you all too, you ungrateful little…” Then Magnus lost his trail of thought and whirled on Simon. “Give me my stuff, now!” he demanded, holding out a hand. 

Sighing, Simon reached into his trousers and pulled out the bag of weed that Magnus had stuffed in there earlier; after they had shared the joint that had relaxed them all enough to send them out in search of drinks from the vending machine which has caused all the trouble. 

What had followed, had been the mad dash through the hallway from Valentine, and Magnus taking the fall for them all, so Simon felt obligated to help him out. 

“Thank you!” Magnus exclaimed and then strode away from the group to climb the steps to the mezzanine level where there was a glass fronted room that housed the Library’s Music and DVD collection. Alec couldn’t stop his gaze from following the swell of Magnus’ arse in his tight trousers as he climbed the ladder. Nor did he want to. 

Izzy broke the silence that followed Magnus’ departure. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but if I’m going to survive the next 3 hours and 13 minutes (thanks Simon), then I need to go get some of what he’s having...anyone else in?”

Then she turned and climbed the ladder, following Magnus. When she reached the top, she turned back and sent Simon her puppy dog eyes. He jerked to attention, the glazed expression that had watched her climb the ladder sliding off his face, and then he took one step towards the ladder, looking over at Clary as he did, who nodded her agreement. 

Once Simon reached the top, he and Izzy disappeared into the room, the sound of pounding music briefly filling the space before the door snickered shut behind them. 

Then Clary turned to Jace and held out her hand. 

He stared between her and Alec for a moment. 

Alec shook his head at him. They had already smoked a little that morning, and it was clear from their actions after that, that Magnus’ weed was potent. But Jace ignored him and reached for Clary’s outstretched fingers before following her up the ladder. When they reached the top, Clary looked back and gave him an inquisitive look. 

Alec sighed deeply. Then stepped forward, thrust out his hand and grabbed the metal rungs pulling himself upwards with ease. He couldn’t bear to be left behind. Especially if it meant seeing more of Magnus out of his usual school persona - snarling words and black looks.

He took a deep breath before he opened the door to the Media room. Slipping inside, the first thing he saw was the curls of smoke as Izzy exhaled onto Simon, who was already giggling and gazing at his sister with lust. Alec was used to boys looking at Izzy like that, but it was amazing how quickly she had wrapped nerdy Simon around her little finger. He really hoped she wasn’t toying with him. 

Jace and Clary were already curled up on a soft looking sofa, wrapped up in each other, passing a joint between them. He had watched them dance around each other for years and was really glad that Jace had plucked up the courage to make his move - perhaps the weed was good for one thing at least.

Magnus was stretched across the third sofa, head pillowed on his jacket, which he had removed to reveal thick biceps and an unfairly muscled chest beneath a tight, black vest. 

Alec took a sharp breath this time. The noise of it loud in his ears above the thumping beat of a Black Sabbath song. He uncurled his fingers which had formed fists and tried to calm his racing heart. 

Taking a step further into the room, he could see that Magnus was rolling a third joint in the air, so practised in the art that it looked like child’s play. 

His eyes scraped over Alec as he caught sight of him and his lips quirked in a grin.

“I’ve forgiven you, Alexander,” He shouted, “I rolled this one just for us!” 

He indicated the joint as his tongue slipped out to lick a stripe down the side of the rizzler. 

In his jeans, Alec’s cock twitched. 

Izzy caught his attention then, snaking out a hand to tap his arm, “It’s even better than the last one Alec, even worth getting caught and having another detention. Come on you need to uncoil! Have a drag!”

“Yeah, but not of ours!” Simon giggled, reaching for the rollie in Izzy’s hand and bringing it to his lips. 

Alec moved his eyes away to watch as Jace took a drag of his own and pulled Clary to him to trade smoke. They locked lips for a long moment, before she exhaled a ribbon of smoke straight back at Jace. 

Watching them, he made his decision. He did need to relax. 

He let his feet wander over to Magnus and he settled on the floor in front of the couch. 

“You can come up here?” Magnus purred out, indicating the sofa, but Alec shook his head roughly and then held his hand out for the joint. 

Magnus passed it to him, ensuring that their fingers brushed for a lingering second and then Alec brought it to his lips. The lighter was held out in front of him and he took a few breaths to bring it to life, then he was sucking in a lungful of smoke, feeling the hit immediately. 

He was proud that he didn’t hack this time as he had earlier. The smoke felt smooth in his lungs, not bitter and he gently breathed it out, bringing up his other hand to trail his fingers through the vapor. 

He smiled, the tension leaving his shoulders. The hand on his shoulder that was kneading at his muscles, helped too. 

Leaning forward, he gave Magnus full access to his back and felt the fingers dig in, reaching forgotten knots and smoothing them out. It was blissful. And the fact that it was Magnus Bane doing it...well that was astonishing. 

It continued for a few minutes, as he dragged on the joint, before Magnus reached his hand down to rescue the joint from Alec’s limp grip. He left one hand tracing the muscles of Alec’s back, causing shivers of sparks to race in his tummy. 

Alec turned and watched in wonder as Magnus slipped the joint into his mouth, his lips wettening the end that had just been pressed between Alec’s own lips. 

To Alec, it was as intimate as if they had kissed.

The lungful of air he expelled hit Alec in the face, and he breathed it in, feeling the second hand smoke relax him further.

They shared a smile, Magnus’ hand still dancing over his back. 

“You pretend to be mean. But you’re not!” Alec said, stupid smile on his face.

“I’m pretty mean actually. But only to people who deserve it. The stupid ones. The ones who don’t give a shit about learning. The ones who make it hard for us all to enjoy our time at school. Those dicks who beat up anybody different. Those are the ones I’m mean to, Alexander.” Magnus said. His face was the most open Alec had ever seen it. 

He may have been watching Magnus for a while. He might have catalogued his expressions. He probably knew them all. 

He grinned at him, the weed helping him to let go. 

“I knew you were a softie inside!” he laughed.

Magnus didn’t exactly smile at him, but he didn’t look mad. His hand squeezed down on Alec’s shoulder and then he pulled it back to push himself up on his elbows, the muscles in his biceps drawing Alec’s attention. As he watched, Magnus flexed. It drew a shivery breath from Alec and he reached over to pluck the joint out of Magnus’ hand, allowing his fingers to brush gently across his knuckles and grinning at him. 

“Oi!” Jace said suddenly, breaking the moment between them, “Let’s play a game!”

“Yes!” Isabelle piped up from where her head was now resting on Simon’s chest, the tail end of the joint burning between her fingers. “Truth or Dare!” she laughed happily.

“Okay,” Simon and Clary both said, and then all their eager eyes were on him and Magnus. 

From his position he couldn’t see Magnus’ face, but he could see Izzy’s maniacal grin and Jace’s happy smile as he rested against Clary.

“Okay, okay,” he murmured.

The music had changed to something softer, more gentle, just two guitars and a man’s voice. Sensuous and soothing. 

They all moved as one until they were seated in a ragged circle, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec. 

“I’ll start,” Izzy said, clapping her hands together. “Clary, Truth or Dare?”

“Ummm, Truth,” she said, lips quirking into a grin. 

“How long have you fancied my brother?” Isabelle asked bluntly, hand flapping between the pair. 

“Oh!” Clary’s face went red and she buried it in Jace’s shoulder. “Like, three years!” She admitted, pulling back slightly to see Jace’s reaction.

He grinned at her and then pressed another kiss to her lips, “I’ve liked you almost as long,” he agreed. 

Their beaming smiles made Alec look away, only a little jealous. His crush on Jace had been long ago, but still, he had felt something for him once. 

“Simon, truth or dare?” Clary asked then, looking at the quiet boy who was so easy to scare. 

“Dare,” he said, surprising them all. He looked a little worried too, but the weed in his system kept him from panicking and he gave them a shaky grin. “Nothing too horrible please!”

“I dare you to dance to the next song that comes on!” Clary said, grinning at her friend. 

“Dance? I can’t really dance…” Simon said awkwardly.

“Jump around, yell and scream, flap your arms, kick your feet...whatever the hell you want Sherwin!” Magnus drawled from where he was sprawled beside Alec, his foot resting against Alec’s leg lightly, toes flexing and putting pressure on his thing intermittently.

“Okay!” Simon exclaimed, smiling as the first chords of Bryan Adams’ ‘Summer of 69’ sounded. 

It was a sight, to see the normally studious boy, fake guitar slamming, falling to his knees and leaping on the sofa! Before the end of the song, they were all bopping along, Magnus and Jace on the other sofas jack-knifing their legs as they jumped. Izzy, Clary and Alec electing to stay on the floor and bob their heads in time. 

As it finished, they all settled back in the circle, cheering for Simon, while Magnus returned to rolling another joint. When it was ready, he offered it to Alec, who took it and allowed Magnus to light the end. 

“Alec, truth or dare?” Simon asked.

“Umm..” Alec thought for a minute...a truth might be something about feelings or who he fancied and he couldn’t bear that right now, so he made a quick decision (which was actually quite slow due to the weed he had already inhaled) and blurted out, “Dare!”

“Okay,” Simon said, pausing for what felt like the longest time. Then his eyes lit up as he looked at the joint in his hand. “I dare you to shotgun with someone here!” 

Alec looked around the circle. “Great!” he exclaimed, “So what, Simon, you want to watch me kiss my sister, my brother? Or you? I think Jace will kill me if I kiss Clary…” He trailed off as he looked around the circle. There was clearly only one choice. 

Jace’s grin had dropped into a serious NO frown and Izzy was laughing at him. Her arm was protectively linked around Simon, and Clary was snuggled into Jace. 

Alec sighed. He turned to Magnus, who had a broad smile, making his handsome features even more handsome.

“Guess it’s you and me kid,” he said to Alec, indicating the joint. Alec frowned. 

He raised it to his lips, locking eyes with Magnus who had yet to look away.

Alec inhaled deeply and stored the smoke, before reaching out a tentative hand for Magnus’ face and latching onto his chin, tilting it upwards as he leant down to lock their lips together.

It wasn’t quite a kiss, but it was definitely more skin on skin that he had ever felt with another boy. And when Magnus’ arm came up to encircle his back, he was very aware of the flutters in his chest, that were not the tendrils of smoke he was exhaling into Magnus’ wet mouth. 

When it felt that he had exhaled everything he could, he motioned to pull back, but for a second he couldn’t move as Magnus’ very soft tongue circled gently around the rim of his lips, tracing a wet path. 

When Alec finally jerked away, blushing, Magnus’ hand tapping his skin twice before dropping from his neck. He had exceptionally tight trousers, and he immediately dropped his hands into his lap to cover the prominent bulge their almost kiss had left him with. 

His eyes were still on Magnus, so he noticed how much time he took to glance towards Alec’s crotch, grin stretching his mouth as he exhaled a perfect ring of smoke. 

“Oh my god!” Clary giggled, “That was sooooo hot!”

“I agree!” Izzy said, her face a little red. “Shame you’re my brother Alec!”

Jace just frowned, while Simon gave him a searching look that Alec chose to ignore. 

He shuffled a few centimetres away from Magnus then, but was not surprised when the other boy followed him, leg back to touching his.

Izzy’s turn was a dare too and she shared with them her talent of painting her lips with lipstick, using her cleavage, something that Alec chose not to watch, but from Simon and Magnus’ hoots, he assumed was pretty impressive. 

Jace had to tell them his most embarrassing story, which Alec already knew as he had been there when the duckling had chased him across the park. After that, Simon couldn’t stop quacking, and the joint they had been smoking had quickly diminished as it had journeyed around the circle. 

When it was finally Magnus’ turn, he languidly turned to Jace and said, “Truth.”

Jace’s question was clearly already formed as he spat it out straight away. “Why do you act like such a dick to everyone at school? When actually, you seem like you could be perfectly pleasant?”

As this was something Alec had also been wondering, he leaned forward in anticipation of Magnus’ answer.

But he needn’t have bothered. 

Magnus growled at Jace, then leapt to his feet and slammed open the door, exiting in a rush.

When Alec raced after him, it was to see him hauling himself back through the roof tiles towards the tank. 

Alec’s decision was quickly made, and he jumped up onto the bookshelf too and followed him. 

When he landed in a heap on the floor of the windowless room, Magnus’ face was a picture. 

“What the fuck?” He spluttered out, his gaze incredulous. “Why’d you follow me?”

“Magnus,” Alec began, taking the hand that was offered and brushing dust from his shirt as he stood up, “You’ve been obnoxious and rude today,” he began, holding up a hand to stop Magnus from protesting, “But you’ve also been thoughtful and kind and made us...made me...feel like I can be different. Like I don’t have to be the jock everyone thinks I am just because that’s what my parents insist on. I can have fun and not be so uptight all the time. You know exactly why I’m in detention. But you never did tell me why you are? And what Jace asked you, that’s true. Spending just these few hours with you, I know one hundred percent that you are not this tough guy that you purport to be all the time. You have feelings and you care.”

Alec finished in a rush and then prepared for what might happen next. Perhaps for Magnus to be angry at him or to tell him the truth maybe?

What he wasn’t prepared for, was Magnus putting a hand on his chest, locking eyes with him and then pushing him against the wall. 

As his back hit it with a small thump, he felt sparks of pleasure shooting through him from where Magnus’ warm hand rested. He looked down and his hazel eyes locked onto Magnus’ warm amber ones. They were filled with something Alec couldn’t define.

Magnus put his weight on Alec more firmly, his other hand reaching to curl around his hip before he rose on his tip toes and moved so that his mouth was scant centimetres from Alec’s.

“Do you want this?” he asked, voice low and guttural. 

Alec could hear the desire to have him. It radiated from him and it was mirrored by his own for Magnus.

“Yes,” he said huskily.

Their lips brushed, once, twice. Then Alec opened his mouth and their tongues were tangling, muscles curling around each other, fighting for dominance. 

Alec’s arms circled Magnus’ back and found a strip of naked skin to stroke against. He felt him shiver against him and repeated his action, pushing his shirt up slightly to reveal even more of Magnus’ soft, naked flesh. 

Magnus’ left hand was still crushed between them, resting on his chest, the other gripping his hip so hard it would leave a bruise. 

It felt incredible.

They deepened the kiss, Magnus practically swallowing Alec’s tongue, mouths flush against each other, before they pulled back, pecking at each other’s mouths gently as they learned the shape. 

Their eyes opened as they released one another, but they stayed close together. 

Magnus’ cheeks were deep red, his eyes alive with wonder as he stared at Alec. 

“Wow!” Alec breathed out. “Just...wow!”

“Yes, Alexander...I’m that good!” Magnus joked, continuing to look his fill. 

“You’re...an amazing kisser…”

“Is it different for you? Kissing a man?” Magnus asked him then, eyes genuinely alight with curiosity. 

Alec drew away slightly, arms dropping to his side. 

He stared at Magnus intently. He couldn’t speak. 

He had just kissed a man. 

For years it had been his fantasy. To kiss a man and to know if it was what he really, truly wanted. Now he knew. 

It took him a little while to speak, but Magnus just waited patiently. Not touching him, just standing still, a small distance away while Alec leaned against the wall. 

“I...I always thought that this would be the moment I knew for sure. Knew for certain that I liked guys. That I’m...gay.” He said the word with purpose. With meaning. “So kissing you. It’s everything Magnus! Everything. Nothing else compares. You’re incredible. I…”

But he didn’t finish speaking, because Magnus surged forward and once again they were locked in a battle of wills, both trying to take control of the bruising, heated kiss. 

It lasted for several minutes, with hands wandering up shirts and stroking thighs and holding each other close and then they pulled away and just stared into each other’s eyes.

“You continue to surprise me Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “First the weed and then a bit of flirting, and defending me to your brother...and now this! All in one day  
! I think you’re the incredible one!”

They stared at each other, eyes locked together. Then they heard the whistling in the corridor and pulled away in shock.

“Quick!” Magnus whispered, cupping his hands together for Alec to step into and then hauling him towards the ceiling. 

Once he was rested on the roofing tiles, Alec looked down and blew Magnus a kiss. “See you after?” he asked.

“Undoubtedly!” Magnus said cheerfully and gave him a small wave, just as a key rattled in the lock. 

Alec crawled quietly back to the library, pausing as he heard Valentine quietly asking Magnus if he needed to go to the bathroom and Magnus replying in the affirmative. 

When he reached the library, he dropped back down onto the bookshelf, stealthily (learnt from his years of archery lessons).

He could see everyone else slumped over on their desks, Clary and Jace resting together, Isabelle pillowed on Simon’s shoulder.

Just in time, he settled back into his chair as Valentine opened the door and marched in. 

“Wake up! Bathroom visits now!”

After a quick trip to the toilet (where Jace and Simon teased Alec no end about his swollen, red, lips!), and to get more drinks, the group reassembled in the library and Valentine pulled out a chair and sat down in front of them. 

“You were all here today because you broke a rule. I know you didn’t want to waste a perfectly lovely Saturday in detention, but hopefully you have learnt from this experience and you know that the choices you make affect lives other than your own. You are all still young people and you have the chance to make a change. So whatever that change might be, I hope it starts today.”

When he had finished his speech, he flipped the chair back around and left the room, calling out, “Thirty minutes left,” over his shoulder.

The group of teens stared at each other. 

“Who would have known he was so eloquent?” Simon laughed.

“I know. I almost felt like...he imparted knowledge or something.” Jace replied. 

“We all know what change Alec is going to make after today!” Izzy teased, giggling as his cheeks reddened. 

 

“What? I like him. I can’t help it. Which one of you is going to hold my hand while I tell mum and dad?” he asked his siblings.

Usually they would both shout ‘Not it’ when it came to talking to their parents, but this time they exchanged glances and then they both said, “I will!” This provoked a brief battle until they agreed that they were both going to stay with him. They smiled and attacked him with a three-way hug.

Before detention was over, Alec climbed the ladder to the media room to give it a quick tidy, as no-one had been in their right mind when they had left it. As he moved the cushions onto the couch, he found Magnus’ jacket on the floor and picked it up, cradling it to his chest.

He left the door open to air out the smell of weed and then climbed back down the ladder where he tucked the jacket into his backpack. 

The group rested on their desks as they watched the giant clock tick down the minutes. Only two left until their torture was over. 

“You know, today wasn’t so bad,” Simon said, dropping a kiss on Izzy’s head. “I always looked at you guys in the corridors and thought I’d quite like to be your friends. Who knew that spending ten hours in detention together would be the way for that to happen? I’m glad I go to know you all a little today. Izzy you’re not just the most beautiful girl in school, you’re also smart and caring and you clearly love your family; Clary you’re not just Principal Garroway’s daughter, you’re funny and sarcastic too! Jace you’re not just a jock who stuffs people’s heads down toilets, you’re a generous guy who is terrified of ducks, which come on you’re never living that one down, but who protects his brother and sister at all costs. And Alec...you’re not just the brooding guy in the corner of the class, it’s obvious to me now that you were just trying to stop yourself drooling over Magnus every day!”

“Oi!” Alec shouted, then began laughing as the others did too. “Simon, it’s clear you’re not just the brainiest boy in our year, you’re compassionate and caring and you can read people like a book. I’m glad we got to know you properly today.”

“I’m glad we all got to know each other properly too!” Clary smiled, hand resting in Jace’s.

Then the door opened and Valentine ushered them out. 

As Izzy and Jace headed for their mom’s car, pulling their respective partners along with them, Alec headed towards Magnus who had begun to walk away from school already.

“Magnus!” he called as his legs ate up the metres so he could catch up. “You forgot something!”

Magnus spun around to face him, “I did, didn’t I, Alexander,” Then he reached for him and they met in the middle for a long, passionate kiss which made Alec’s toes curl in his sneakers (which he had finally found behind a potted plant!). 

As they pulled apart, Magnus’ eyes twinkling, Alec reached into his backpack, “Well, not that that wasn’t amazing, Magnus...but I...actually meant this!” He laughed. 

“Of course you did!” Magnus laughed too. “You can keep it Alexander, something to remember me by!”

Alec’s face dropped into a frown as he stared at Magnus. “What does that mean?”  
“Well it’s not like you’re going to be acknowledging me in the halls now is it?” Magnus said, voice gravelly now with his distaste.

“Why not?” Alec asked him, a genuinely confused expression on his face. 

“Well, why would you? You are like the King of Alicante High. Aren’t you dating Queen Lydia? Why would you even look at me at school, I’ll bring down your social stock and everyone would know how you feel, that you’re gay. I thought you didn’t want people to know.” Magnus looked genuinely confused and also a little angry.

Alec reached for him, holding his hands in his and then stared into his eyes, willing Magnus to see the truth, to hear the truth in his words. 

“That’s not how I feel at all, Magnus. I kissed you because I wanted to, because I like you. I have watched you at school forever. I know every nuance of your face, every look. I know when you are happy, when you are sad, the face you make when you think you’ve failed a test, the triumphant look when you want to hide the fact that you aced one. I am not ashamed to like you. I want to shout it from the rooftops - Magnus Bane kissed me! He chose me! I am determined for you to be by my side at school. I want to walk the halls holding your hand and I want to kiss you in front of our friends...and maybe even go to prom with you? I’m not ashamed...I mean...if you want it too? And I am definitely NOT dating Lydia!”

Magnus stared at him. His expression was pure shock. “I... I genuinely don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes?” Alec asked, ”I mean. If you want to say yes. I’m not pressuring you.”

“Yes!” Magnus said, dragging Alec towards him and pressing kisses all over his face. “Yes, Yes, Yes!”

They kissed for a long time, as soon as one would draw back, the other would drag them back in, until Alec’s face hurt from grinning and kissing and grinning some more. 

“Stop, stop!” he exclaimed, finally pulling away. “I, I’m so happy right now! So you’ll be mine? When I see you in the halls, you’ll speak to me?”

“I’ll do more than that Alexander,” Magnus growled, hands roaming across his back and dangerously low towards his butt, “I’ll kiss you senseless and show everyone who I belong to, who you belong to!”

“Yes! I’m yours and you’re mine, Magnus Bane!” Alec said, laughing with joy and relief. “Now...I gotta go tell my parents!”

“See you Monday?” Magnus asked as they finally took a small step away from each other.

“How about tomorrow?” Alec asked, grinning. 

Then his mother’s car horn honked, long and low and he turned to see her flashing her lights, clearly getting angry at having to wait. 

“I gotta go, but tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, Alexander!”

Then they met in the middle for a final kiss and Alec turned, using his long legs to run to the car. He turned around when he made it to see Magnus still watching him. 

He waved his hand in the air and Magnus responded, pumping his fist high, joyfully!

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! utter fluff!! I love this so much tho because I love fluff!!!
> 
> See how many lines you can spot from the movie!
> 
> I saw this on Yara's feed @cardanscrown - She is writing one of my favourite WIPS 'Between the Tides' check it out - blasphemous on here. Also an amazing AU on twitter too - check her feed!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @ClaireyCookey


End file.
